


Without Being Disrespectful

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel have a routine, and when things change, neither of them are about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Being Disrespectful

Gretel was counting down the time in her head. Only five more minutes, and he'd be here, falling into bed, complaining about another girl. He always said the girls were too pushy, or too prudish, but the truth was he just didn't care for them as much as he cared for her. At least, most of the time. She knew there were times when it ended with him in another woman's bed, kissing another woman's lips, but never when they were on a mission.

When they were on a mission, his head was between her thighs, his fingers and tongue going where he'd never dared put his cock. But that didn't stop them from enjoying each other, from him letting his fingers trail a little further back, from letting him feel a tight heat of an altogether different sort. And sometimes, when that wasn't enough for her, he'd use the handle of one of the guns as well, and christ the way he whispered her name on those nights, his light kisses peppering her shoulders. It was worship, it was heady, and it was the reason she never let anyone else touch her.

She was addicted to it, owning him like that, using him, and he had no clue. He was hers, in the end, though. And that would never change. He was her brother, and they were bound by more than just blood. 

The clock in her head counted down, and right on time the door burst open. He was pouting, she could tell, and it made her smirk, it made her bite back a giggle.

“No luck?” She asked, holding out a hand to him. When he took it, she tugged him so he was sitting on the bed beside her.

“None. Probably because I brought up the powers of witch piss again.”

She grinned, “You really should stop doing that.”

He raised an eyebrow, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips, a smoldering fire in his eyes. “Oh, should I?”

She pushed the blankets out of the way as she sat up, letting the movement flow into pushing him down and straddling his legs. “If you want a reputation as more than a terrible flirt, yes, you should.” She rocked her hips gently, relishing in the sound of his soft whimper.

“Think I rather like the results of being shit at flirting, though.” He licked his lips as he looked up at her, breath quickening as his fingers tentatively slipped up her thighs. He sucked in a breath sharply when his thumbs met nothing but her untrimmed hair and the slight dampness of her arousal. 

“What do you want to do with me tonight, Hansel?” She asked, her own breathing under more control as she moved to let his fingers glide further into her folds.

“I want,” he licked his lips again, eyes darting up to meet hers, “I want to taste you. I want to let you ride my face until you cum, and then...”

She inched forward, crawling up his body, hands on the pillow next to his head. “And then..?”

“Fuck. And then I want t fuck you, I want to feel my cock here, to have you there, too. Fuck.” His face turned away from her, a blush of shame coloring his cheeks as he refused to meet her eyes.

Softly, ever so softly, she lowered herself, letting her weight rest on his chest, lips pressing firmly against his forehead. “You wanna fuck me, but you can't look me in the eye? Doesn't sound like the brother I know. He's the type to stare me down and dare me to say it's wrong for us to do what feels so good.”

He gave a half of laughter at that, turning to look at her again. “Lies, all of it, but.. You mean it?” 

She grinned, pushing herself up again so she could move up to straddle his head. “It sounds like a great idea, Hansel. God knows I've wanted to for a while.”

She could feel the rush of air against her cunt as he gasped, though it was soon replaced with his lips pressed against her, tongue moving in practiced lines, running over her folds, dancing around her clit, urging breathless moans from her lips.

“Fuck yes,” she breathed, one hand bracing against the wall as the other went to tangle in his hair, to urge him closer. “Since you first put your lips on me, since you first finger fucked me, I wanted to feel your hard cock. But you, damn, Hansel, you were always too conscious of social rules. Fuck the rules is what I say.” She groaned as his tongue penetrated her, her hips rocking with his motions. “You fuck me so well, and society be damned, if I want to fuck your brains out in order to feel this sort of pleasure, I damn well will.”

She tugged his hair again, and he whimpered against her, hands trying to grasp her ass, but slipping, one sliding down a thigh, the other joining his mouth against her, two fingers eagerly and easily slipping inside. 

“Fuck yes, Hansel, I'm so fucking close. I was counting down the time and imagining this, you know. Imagining how you'd touch me tonight. And you're better, you're always better than I imagine it. And fuck, I bet you'll be better at fucking me with that cock, too. You know me so well, inside and out, and fuck!” she bit back a loud moan of pleasure as he sucked on her clit, tongue flicking back and forth over the top, just the way she knew could make her scream.

“H-hansel,” she moaned out around her fist, having turned to biting it to muffle the noise. His movements were softer against her now, tongue gently lapping up her juices as her breathing slowed.

“Yes, Gretel?” He sounded so smug, and she knew he deserved to for that.

“Get those pants off so I can fucking ride your cock.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

His pants were down and kicked off the bed in less time than it took for her to move back to straddling his hips, and it made something in her chest flutter to know he was in such a hurry for her. “Hansel?”

He met her eyes pupils blown wide as he stared, “Yes?”

“Get up here and kiss me.”

By the time he was sitting up to wrap his arms around her and kiss her, she was sinking down on his cock, and their moans were blending together.


End file.
